1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to a outside mirror system for day and night use.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,455; 3,836,235; 3,924,938; 4,031,772; and 4,371,235 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle mirror systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical outside mirror for day and night vision.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved dual outside mirror system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.